


Drunken Love #6

by Techgirl



Series: Drunken Love [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, drunken glimpses into the world of Brian and Justin.</p><p>Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love #6

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Brian told everyone at the bar how much money Kinnetik had made in the last couple of months. Downing a shot after each number, he got harder and harder to understand.

Ted shook his head but looked at him proudly.

“Did he get it right?” Ben asked.

“Every figure! It’s amazing. He’s amazing.” Ted smiled at Blake. “Not as amazing as you.”

Blake laughed. “It’s okay. I know how much numbers turn you on.”

Ted began to protest. “They don’t turn me . . . yeah, they do. Not sure why I try to deny it.”

“Shouldn’t you stop him?” Michael asked. “He could be giving away business secrets.”

“Who would believe him?” Emmett looked over at Brian, who was wrapped around Justin and trying to get into his pants as he slurred out the numbers. He watched Justin listen and nod when it seemed like the right place to agree with him.

\----------

“How did I get here?” Brian looked around the bedroom. “Weren’t we at Woody’s just minutes ago?”

“We’ve been home for hours,” Justin told him.

“We have?”

“Well, I’ve been home. You’ve been passed out.”

“I don’t pass out.”

“Of course, not. You just fell asleep at the table with a bottle in one hand and my cock in the other.”

“Hey, at least I held onto what’s important.” Brian smiled sweetly at Justin, who felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “Tell me what I did with your cock before . . . uhm . . . before I fell asleep.” He pulled Justin down onto the bed with him.

Justin squirmed around a little, trying to get closer to him. “You squeezed it really hard, then you rubbed your finger over the head and spread my precum around it.”

“Am I too drunk to fuck you?”

“The fact that you’re asking indicates that you are, but I’m feeling brave tonight. Let’s do it. Just don’t puke on me.”

“I’d never do that!”

Justin stood up and started to undress, turning around quickly to see what was wrong when he heard Brian shout out a loud No! “What? What is it?”

“We’re out of condoms. _All out!_ ” Brian showed him the condomless drawer next to their bed.

“We haven’t used condoms in forever.”

“We haven’t?” Brian’s eyebrows shot up.

“No. We don’t trick anymore.”

Brian sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Justin?”

“Yes?”

“I think I did it,” Brian said. He looked miserable.

“Did what?”

“Tricked.”

“You did what?!” Justin yelled, staring down at him on the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“When? Why?”

“This morning. He was hot and naked, standing in our shower.”

“For fuck’s sake, Brian!”

“I know! I said I was sorry.”

“That was me in the shower!”

Brian looked at him doubtfully. “I don’t think so. Why would you be naked in there?”

“Oh my god, Brian! You _are_ too drunk to fuck. In fact, you’re too drunk to talk. Shut up!”

“Not fair,” Brian pouted. “You already said yes. You can’t change your mind. My cock gets all confused.”

“I’m sure he’ll survive. It’s you I’m concerned about if you don’t stop talking.” Justin burrowed down under the covers - as far away from Brian as he could get.

\----------

Brian woke him up a couple of hours later. “That guy from this morning . . .”

“What about _him?_ ”

“Best fuck I’ve ever had. Amazing ass, beautiful cock, and his body fit perfectly against mine.”

Justin tried not to laugh. “Not so drunk anymore, huh?”

“No.”

“Has your cock recovered from being confused?”

“He’s cautiously optimistic.”

Justin giggled. “Fuck me, Brian. Fuck me like you fucked him.”

Brian held Justin close, sinking deep inside his ass in one long thrust. “It’s just like I remember it,” he mumbled. “If you’re okay with it, I’m gonna keep him around for as long as possible.”


End file.
